fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase/Electric Enterprises
Day 1 (April 13): Nintendo RACEWAY Hola, bonjour, hello, and every other varient of hi! Welcome to my corner of this polygon known as the 8th Anniversary Showcase. In this segment I will talk about one of my old-but-now-continued projects, Nintendo RACEWAY. because all-caps is cool but anyways In this game, there will be 50 total characters. As of right now, only 14 total are announced. However, throughout this segment, I might just sprinkle in leaks to a few characters that will appear in the game, as a default character, an unlockable charcter, or a downloadable character. Or I might just leave you guessing. Who knows? All 25 stages are confirmed for the game. Items will come, but what they are is not confirmed as of yet. Battle Mode will return from the Mario Kart series, with the modes Balloon Battle and Cash Snatchers. The Grand Prix will have 6 different modes: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 200cc, Mirror Mode, and All-Cup Tour (which is always 200cc). In a race, there will be 11 other racers against you. Seems easy enough. Maybe. WELL, I hope you appreciated this little glimpse at Nintendo RACEWAY. Tomorrow we discuss my next project (sort of), Paper Luigi: The Watch of Eternity. Day 2 (April 14): Paper Luigi: The Watch of Eternity Hi ho, everyone! Welcome back to the showcase with your host, Today, we'll discuss my project, Paper Luigi: The Watch of Eternity. As a little precaution, the game revolves around time travel, just like the undeniably most famous Paper Mario game here, Paper Mario: Countdown to Chaos. I am trying to make it as different from CtC as possible, but multiple people--Soupy included--have said that it is too similar to his game. Please don't think I'm copying anything of his. I am reusing an idea or two, but just making it that "some villain wants to destroy time" is used in both does not make it copying. Thank you. Well...with that PSA out of the way, let's get started. All of the partners have been confirmed and announced already. There is Goombenny the Goomba, who can Tattle enemies and characters; Koopardo du Vincent, who kicks his shell to hit faraway objects; Slacka the Whacka, who can bring Luigi underground for a time; Booses the Boo, who can make the team invisible; Bombiko the Bob-Omb, who can blow up rocks and cracked walls; Detective Shylock, whose research can reveal invisible walls or blocks; Raider the Hammer Bro, whose elemental powers can melt ice, douse flames, or freeze water; Bandell the Bandit, who can detect nearby treasures; Shayzee the Crayzee Dayzee, whose song can put enemies to sleep and change Luigi's sounds, and Yoshetty the Yoshi, who can flutter for a while to carry Luigi. There are 15 different locations in the game, and about 20 that can be accessed through a teleporter. WELL, I am done here. Tune in tomorrow for my most hilarious project, BAGON Bacon! Day 3 (April 15): Bagon Bacon: The Game Hello again! I'm back with my most hilarious project: Bagon Bacon! This game will play similarly to games like Super Mario 3D Land, being a 3D platformer in each level. You can play as Bagon Bacon, or his friend Beldum Bacon. Both Pokemon have the same powers. They can fly on the bacon piece and fire lasers. (Keep in mind that it's MAGIC bacon.) There will be about 10 worlds, not including the tutorial world and the final bonus world. Each world contains 5 normal levels and a boss level. I feel like that's enough for this, Tune in tomorrow for my most popular project: Epic Warriors! Day 4 (April 16): Epic Warriors Clearly my most popular project is Epic Warriors! It has been in the works ever since 2012, when a beta title was Dawn of Epic and it would be an RPG. Then it was changed to Epic Forever and would use the little figurines like in Disney INFINITY and Skylanders. Both of those titles may be used in the series' future, but we are focused about Epic Warriors, not the past or future! The game has a story mode in the works, titled Threat of Antasma. It will be close to 25-30 chapters long and incorporate all 100 characters. The final boss...is a secret, but the second-to-final boss is Antasma from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Gameplay of the story will be similar to SSBB's Subspace Emissary, and the plot happens directly after it, with the Great Maze still intact. The game has a roster: Characters. There will be 100 characters total. 40 of which are default and 60 of which are unlockable. Most of the characters are from Mario (but Mario is not present at all), but there is also Pok mon, fanon Pok mon, Kirby, Fantendo, Gravity Falls, Wreck-it Ralph, Phineas and Ferb, Adventure Time, Minecraft, Pac-Man, Paper Mario, Animal Crossing, and more! (Actually, I think that was all of it.) I feel like I gave enough info today. Tune in tomorrow for the conclusion, being a SECRET PROJECT!!! Day 5 (April 17): SECRET PROJECT IDEA The dust cleared. The pounding had stopped. The tower, once ruled by four great beasts, had been lost, and the beasts fell from their tower. They returned to their master, a great tyrant within a greater castle. Angered at their loss, the tyrant sent them on a journey to become strong enough to properly defend. This is the beasts' story. ---- Thanks for looking at this whole presentation! Comment about what you liked and what you HATED TO THE DEATH! And be sure to visit all five games I talked about. Category:Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages Category:SuperDuperMarioKirby Category:Electric Enterprises